Reincarnation of Love
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Immer heißt es Haruka hier, Haruka da. Aber hat man da noch die Chance, sich durchzusetzen und die Liebe zu finden? / Cecil x male OC
1. My Song, my Past

Hey Leute!

Ich habe mich entschieden hier auch mal vielleicht die ein oder andere Story anfangen hochzuladen, die ich auf meinem anderen Profil auf einer anderen Seite auch schon habe.

Neija, hoffe mal das es euch gefällt. :)

**_My Song, my Past_**

Sommer, eine wirklich schöne Jahreszeit.

Vor allem aber wenn es auch wirklich warm war, eine kühle Brise wehte und man entspannt mit Freunden draußen sitzen und einfach mal abschalten konnte.

Das hieß so viel wie: Dieser Tag war einfach nur perfekt!

Was das Wetter und all das anging.

Zusammen mit ein paar anderen aus meiner Klasse, meinen Freunden, saß ich nun draußen.

Wir befanden uns unter einem schönen, großen und weit ausladenden Baum, der uns einen wohligen Schatten spendete während wir uns gemeinsam unterhielten.

Okay, das meiste über das sich unterhalten wurde, waren die baldigen Prüfungen und wer wahrscheinlich mit wem zusammenarbeiten würde…

Und da war es auch schon, das ewige Streitthema Nummer 1 unter den anderen: Haruka Nanami.

Haruka war in unserer Gruppe die einzige Komponistin und die restlichen Jungs schienen sich alle um sie zu reißen.

Naja, alle bis auf mich.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber für mich war Haruka fast schon zu nett und ein klein wenig zu naiv, aber sie war trotzdessen eine Freundin.

Auch wenn ich mit den anderen ein klein wenig besser zurechtkam.

Otoya Ittoki, er war ein ziemlich aufgeweckter, rothaariger Junge, welcher zwar auch immer nett war, aber im Gegensatz zu Haruka… erträglicher, mit ihm konnte man echt verdammt viel Spaß haben, singen konnte er auch gut und wirklich, alle schienen viel fröhlicher um ihn zu sein.

Natsuki Shinomiya, ihn zu beschreiben… nun ja, kein Plan wie, nur das man lieber auf seine Kochkünste verzichten sollte, wenn man sein Leben schätzte und das alles durch ihn als „süß" proklamierte, sich in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

Ich sprach da aus Erfahrung, unser erstes Treffen endete nämlich damit, dass er mich, einen völlig Fremden zu dem Zeitpunkt, einfach so mit der Aussage „Ich erinnere ihn an Shou-chan", umarmte, was bei mir fast zu einer Panikattacke führte und ich um mich zu schlagen begann.

Keine sonderlich schöne Erinnerung, wie ich sagen musste.

Weder für mich, als auch für ihn… vor allem nicht nach dieser Sache mit Satsuki die gleich darauf folgte… wirklich, eine Erinnerung auf die ich gerne verzichten würde.

Masato Hijirikawa hingegen, war eher eine ruhigere Person an sich, mit dem man sich eigentlich recht gut unterhalten konnte, hatte man ihn erst einmal kennen gelernt.

Da war es zu Anfang schon ein klein wenig witzig, hatten wir beide zu Anfang immer nur einsilbig und monoton geantwortet, bis sich das Ganze ein wenig lockerte.

Ren Jingugi, wie Masato war er der Erbe einer Finanzgruppe, besuchte allerdings nicht wie wir die A Klasse, sondern die S Klasse.

Er war ein richtiger Weiberheld und machte sich an jedes Mädchen in seinem Sichtkreis ran.

Sein Lieblingsopfer und das der anderen ebenfalls: Haruka.

Wirklich, was fanden sie alle nur so an ihr?

Gut, sie war eine gute Komponisten, aber das ihr gleich alle Hals über Kopf so verfielen, das es schon fast peinlich ist, alleine schon in ihrer Nähe zu sein?

Danke, aber ich bin froh, dass ich nicht zu denen gehörte, was dies betraf.

Dann war da noch Shou Kurusu.

Ebenfalls in der S Klasse mit einem kleinen Komplex was seine Größe anging und Kindheitsfreund von Natsuki… welcher mich zu allererst mit ihn in Verbindung gebracht hatte…

Zum Glück war Shou nicht so… nun ja, kuschelbedürftig wie der größere, in dem Sinne war er auch wesentlich umgänglicher und ein guter Gesprächspartner.

Und dann war da noch Tokiya Ichinose, eine eher stillere Person, von der gesagt wurde der Zwillingsbruder von Hayato zu sein, aber es war besser ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, sonst wurde er ein klein wenig… unangenehm.

Aber hatte man sich an ihn gewöhnt und er sich an einem, dann war auch er eigentlich ein recht zuverlässiger Freund.

Naja, nun saßen wir hier und unterhielten uns.

„Komm schon Nanami! Zusammen werden wir ganz sicher diese Prüfung bestehen!", quängelte Otoya und lehnte sich ein klein wenig weiter zu der orangehaarigen gegenüber von mir.

Kaum das der rothaarige das ausgesprochen hatte, seufzte ich auch schon, ich wusste was nun folgen würde, das war nichts neues, eine neue kleine Streiterei unter den anderen würde um das Mädchen ausbrechen und ich hatte Recht.

„Lady, mit mir werden wir die schönsten Liebeslieder schreiben und sei dir sicher, sie werden alle dir gewidmet sein.", kam es nun auch noch von Ren, Gott konnte der sich an Mädchen ran machen!

Seine Sprüche waren immer wieder… nun ja, sehr originell.

„Jinguji! Lass sie doch mal in Ruhe und bedräng sie nicht so. Es ist ihre Entscheidung wen sie wählt.", mischte sich jetzt Masato ein, der ewige Rivale.

Ich lehnte mich etwas nach hinten und stützte mich auf meinen Armen ab, während ich dem Spektakel vor mir zusah.

Ehrlich, es ging mir schon auf die Nerven dies immer und immer wieder sehen zu müssen, aber andererseits… wurde so schon mal die Zeit todgeschlagen und Haruka wirkte in diesen Momenten schon immer wieder ein klein wenig… naja, sie konnte schon mal witzig aussehen.

So wie ich das beobachtete, verstand sie selber nicht ganz genau was die Jungs von ihr wollten, sie schien diese eigentlich für jeden sichtbaren, klaren Zeichen einfach nicht zu verstehen.

Sie war in diesem Sinne wirklich, wirklich naiv.

Vielleicht war dies auch noch ein Grund, warum die anderen sie so mochten, weil sie sich sicher sein konnten, das sie einen… nun ja, das sie zu nett war halt, ich wusste nicht wie ich es ansonsten beschreiben sollte.

Haruka war einfach Haruka.

Eine Stimme riss mich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken und ich schaute auf.

„Oi, Kizawa. Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Tokiya neben mir, worauf ich ihn jedoch nur fragend anschaute, wenn ich nämlich ehrlich war, hatte ich gar nicht zugehört.

„Sorry, ich war grad wo anders. Was hast du gesagt?", meinte ich und lächelte ein wenig, ich hoffte es ging nicht wieder um Haruka…

„Das bist du ziemlich oft… naja okay, ich habe dich wegen den neuen Schüler gefragt der morgen kommen soll. Soweit ich weiß kommt er zu euch in die A Klasse, oder nicht?", kam es von dem anderen, nachdem er kurz seinen Kopf geschüttelt hatte.

Ich dachte kurz nach, da war ja was gewesen…

„Ja, kann sein. Ringo-sensei hatte da was erwähnt, aber genaueres weiß ich auch nicht."

Mein Blick wanderte nach oben zu den Blättern über mir, durch welche die hellen Sonnenstrahlen fielen und die Blätter in ein kräftiges Grün tauchten, während sie sanft vom Wind bewegt wurden.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, was für eine Person das sein wird.", murmelte ich, vielleicht bestand ja die Chance eine neue Freundschaft zu schließen und vielleicht mit jemanden der nicht völlig hin und weg von Haruka war.

Tokiya neben mir lächelte etwas.

„Klar, wäre schön wenn wir uns mit demjenigen auch gut verstehen würden."

Die nächsten Minuten, unterhielten wir uns weiter darüber, wie der neue Schüler wohl sein würde und nach einiger Zeit begannen auch die anderen mit uns zu spekulieren.

Als es zu dämmern begann, begannen auch wir aufzustehen und uns auf den Weg zurück ins Akademiegebäude mit den Schlafsälen zu machen, beziehungsweise, ich trennte mich einige Meter vor dem Gebäude noch einmal von den anderen, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und begann einen kleinen Spaziergang.

Meine Füße führten mich langsam immer weiter in Richtung der Bäume am Rand des Weges… und ohne mir viel dabei zu denken, da ich schon ein paar Mal hier war, trat ich zwischen eben diese.

Ich betrat ein Reich vermischt aus Licht und Schatten, Dunkelheit an den weniger zugänglichen Stellen und letzte, von der Sonne orange leuchtende Säulen aus Licht, die durchs Blätterdach fielen und dem ganzen eine mysteriöse, ja fast schon romantische Atmosphäre verlieh.

Ich genoss diesen Anblick, so etwas sah man auch nicht jeden Tag.

Ein Lächeln lag auf meinem Gesicht als ich weiter ging und die Stille genoss.

Es war keiner hier der rummeckerte oder der sich um Haruka kloppte, es war eine willkommene Abwechslung, die ich an diesen Spaziergängen so liebte.

Leise summte ich ein Lied vor mich hin, das durch die Stille um mich herum hallte, ich schloss die Augen.

Dieses Lied… es entstand nachdem ich mich losgesagt hatte, als ich ihn verließ, mein Leben selbst in die Hand nahm und auf jemanden hoffte, der mir helfen würde, jemanden der mir ans Herz wachsen und bei mir sein würde.

„_I'm falling down into my shadow  
Holding my breath  
The deadly night is waiting"_

Mein gesumme wurde durch leise Worte ersetzt, meine Schritte trugen mich weiter.

„_Don't be scared  
of the pumpkin carriage the witch drew  
Cuz it can show in your eyes"_

Dieses Lied, es spiegelte meine Gefühle wieder, meine Vergangenheit, meine Hoffnung…

„_See you in your dreams  
Yeah baby, even if it's a nightmare"_

Eine Hoffnung in der Zukunft nicht alleine zu sein, jemanden bei mir zu haben der mich verstehen würde… selbst wenn die Person die ich finden würde, dann nicht das empfinden würde wie ich.

„_Fairy Blue  
For you I'll smash the stars  
and put them on display  
Black Paper Moon  
If you believe in me!  
When you're lost "here"  
I am... "forever" with your soul"_

Alleine bei einer solchen Person zu sein würde mir reichen.

„_If you look up, just like the shining moon...  
A symbol rises to the top  
on the card I dropped in the sweet crimson jam"_

Ja, eine Person die mich so annehmen würde wie ich war, mitsamt meiner Vergangenheit und ungeachtet was geschehen ist…

„_Your destiny - if you wish  
Any sort of world  
Can be yours"_

Die mit mir eine Zukunft aufbauen würde, die befreit von dieser Vergangenheit ist.

„_Don't confuse me  
No one can break me down"_

Ja, nie wieder, das hab ich mir geschworen, würde mich diese Vergangenheit wieder belasten, würde sie mir mein Glück rauben.

Das würde ich verhindern, mit allem was ich habe.

Ich hörte in meinem singen auf, als ich eine andere leise Stimme vom Wind herangetragen hörte und schloss die Augen.

Es klang einfach nur wunderschön und himmlisch.

„_The warmth of that day_

_remains deep in my heart_

_The spell begins to fade_

_Just like the sun kisses the earth_

_In the name of love, let's spin the_

_eternal cycle of rebirth together_

_Even if I journey to meet a person_

_like you in one in a thousand,_

_one in ten million years,_

_I know I will find you_

_This love is REINCARNATION_

_I promise on the stars I will not_

_let go of your hand or this kiss"_

Ich kannte diese Stimme nicht, die ganze Zeit über die ich schon hier auf der Saotome Akademie war, hatte ich diese noch kein einziges Mal gehört, denn wenn ich die schon einmal gehört hätte, würde ich sie garantiert wieder erkennen.

Plötzlich entschlossen herauszufinden, wem diese Stimme gehörte, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und ging weiter, bahnte mir einen Weg zwischen den Bäumen und Sträuchern hindurch, den Klängen entgegen.

Das Licht um mich herum wurde schwächer, die Nacht rückte näher, trotzdem ging ich weiter.

Das Lied, die Stimme wurde mit jedem Schritt den ich tat, lauter und das Gefühl in ihr stärker, welches irgendetwas in mir Bewegte…

Dann verstummte die Stimme plötzlich, das Lied war zu Ende und ich blieb kurz stehen, ehe ich mich beeilte weiter zu gehen.

Ich hoffte das, wer auch immer da gesungen hatte, dass er nicht schon weg war und ich ihn verpasste, ich wollte wissen wer dort gesungen hatte.

Die nächsten Minuten lief ich vergeblich durch den kleinen Wald, nirgends war jemand zu sehen und zudem wurde es immer dunkler, ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es langsam zu spät wurde und zu dunkel, als das ich noch weiter hier draußen hätte bleiben können.

Seufzend machte ich mich nun wieder auf den Weg zurück, durch die Bäume und in Richtung der Schlafsäle.

Während ich zurück ging, bemerkte ich nicht wie nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt, ebenfalls ein Junge durchs leichte Unterholz schritt, ebenso wie er mich nicht zu bemerken schien.


	2. Our Meeting

Hier ist dann auch schon mal das zweite Kapitel.~

**_Our Meeting_**

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, begann ich auch gleich mich auszuziehen um zu duschen, legte meine Uniform wie auch meine schwarz-rot karierte Boxer ab und stieg dann unter das warme Wasser der Dusche.

Um einen Zimmergenossen brauchte ich mir dabei keine Gedanken zu machen, da ich keinen hatte.

Ich besaß zwar ein Doppelzimmer, aber wohnte bisher alleine hier und mir konnte es nur recht sein, nicht zuletzt wegen der Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht so gerne vor anderen auszog und hätte ich einen Mitbewohner, würde dieser unweigerlich meine Narben zu Gesicht bekommen, welche sich unter meiner Kleidung verbargen.

Seufzend ließ ich das Wasser nun meinen Körper hinunter fließen, seufzte auf die wohlige Wärme die mich umgab und schloss meine Augen.

Meine Gedanken drifteten wieder zu der Stimme ab, welche ich zuvor gehört hatte, sie wollte mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, sie hatte so etwas besonderes an sich, das ich nicht aufhören konnte daran zu denken.

Aber warum fesselte sie mich nur so?

Ich wusste es nicht genau und ich wusste, dass es mir auch nicht sonderlich viel bringen würde, mir den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, also versuchte ich es zu lassen.

Als ich wieder aus der Dusche trat, mir eine neue Boxer anzog und das Handtuch um die Schultern legte, nachdem ich mich Großteils abgetrocknet hatte, betrat ich mein Zimmer wieder und schmiss mich auf mein Bett.

Mein Blick wanderte zuallererst an meine Decke, als ich mich auf den Rücken drehte, ehe er zu dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Raumes landete, welches neu bezogen aussah.

Anscheinend würde ich bald mein ruhiges Einzelzimmer los sein und einen Mitbewohner bekommen… wie es aussah der Neue dann.

Ein paar blonde Strähnen fielen mir in die Augen, als ich mich wieder auf dem Bett drehte und die Wand nun anstarrte.

Ich war gespannt auf morgen und irgendwie hatte ich es im Gefühl, das sich einiges ändern würde.

Leicht über mich selbst lächelnd, schlief ich dann ein.

Gähnend saß ich auf meinem Platz im Klassenraum, direkt neben Haruka und stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Handfläche ab, am liebsten würde ich mich wieder ins Bett schmeißen und weiter schlafen, aber dieser Luxus war mir leider nicht vergönnt.

Leise Gespräche waren im Raum zu vernehmen und auch meine Freunde gehörten zu denen die sich mehr oder minder leise miteinander unterhielten und dieses Mal sogar, ging es nicht um Haruka!

Es war ein Wunder, das auch dies geschehen konnte.

Das Gesprächsthema um das es nun ging, war der neue Schüler und es wurde nicht nur von den Jungs thematisiert.

Ich dachte wieder daran, dass wer auch immer dieser neue Junge war, mein Zimmergenosse werden würde und dass es besser wäre, wenn wir miteinander gut auskommen würden.

Ich meine, wenn wir uns den Rest der Schulzeit ein Zimmer teilen und uns nur angiften würden, wäre das doch nicht wirklich das Beste, für ihn und mich.

Ein lautes Klatschen unterbrach meine Gedanken und ließ den Rest der Klasse verstummen und ihre Blicke nach vorne zur Tafel richten, an welcher unser Lehrer Ringo Tsukimiya stand, ein breites für ihn eigentlich fast schon typisches Lächeln im Gesicht.

Die Schüler die noch zuvor einfach so im Raum herum standen, beeilten sich auf ihre Plätze zu kommen, ich saß zum Glück schon.

„Guten Morgen! Da ich sehe, dass wohl alle anwesend sind, möchte ich auch gleich zur Sache kommen! Wir werden ab heute einen neuen Mitschüler begrüßen dürfen. Er kommt aus dem Ausland und ich hoffe, dass ihr alle sehr gut mit ihm auskommen werdet und ihn unterstützt wenn er Hilfe braucht.", lächelte unsere Lehrkraft und erreichte somit, das wieder Getuschel in der Klasse ausbrach.

Man, Ringo konnte es echt erreichen, das man noch aufgeregter wurde, wer nun der Neue war…

Erneutes Klatschen sorgte wieder für Ruhe.

„Okay, dann bitte ich unseren neuen Mitschüler mal rein zu kommen.", lächelte Ringo und alle, einschließlich mir, drehten sich zu der Tür um, und sahen, wie ein großer Junge, mit etwas dunklerer Haut, braunen Haaren und fast schon leuchtend klaren türkisgrünen Augen den Raum betrat und uns alle anlächelte.

Alle Gesichter folgten ihn, als er zu Ringo ging, dort stehen blieb und sich zu uns drehte.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Cecil Aijima. Ich komme aus Agnapolis, bin Halbjapaner und ab heute in eurer Klasse. Schön euch zu treffen.", stellte Cecil sich uns vor.

Sofort, als ich seine Stimme hörte, saß ich kerzengerade auf meinem Platz.

Ich kannte diese Stimme.

Ich hatte sie schon einmal gehört, auch wenn sie dieses Mal einen stärkeren Akzent zu besitzen schien… aber es war unmissverständlich dieselbe Stimme wie gestern aus dem Wald, eine Stimme die einfach nur… nur… unbeschreiblich, ja irgendwie exotisch klang und es geschafft hatte mich zu fesseln.

Und nun da ich ihn sah, musste ich sagen, dass seine Stimme ebenfalls sein Aussehen wiederspiegelte, exotisch.

Diese klaren türkisgrünen Augen, bildeten einen seltsamen und doch irgendwie schönen Kontrast zu seinen dunklen Haaren und seinem Hauttyp und auch sein Auftreten wirkte anders als das anderer Leute, selbstsicherer, erfahren.

Seine Ausstrahlung war einfach überwältigend und so wie ich es aus der Menge vernahm, erging es den anderen ähnlich wie mir… aber genau hörte ich es nicht, denn es schien so, als würde mir mein Herz so laut gegen die Brust hämmern, als das ich nichts anderes mehr hörte.

Woher kam das nur plötzlich?

Warum schien es mir so, als hätte es mir die Luft zum Atmen verschlagen?

Ich verstand es nicht.

Warum löste dieser Junge solche Reaktionen bei mir aus?  
Das war doch nicht normal!

Nach einer Ewigkeit wie es mir schien, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit nur Sekunden waren, ließ ich meinen Atem wieder frei, den ich unbewusst angehalten zu haben schien und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen, was mir glücklicherweise auch wieder recht schnell gelang.

Gerade als ich wieder komplett zur Ruhe kam und auch die Klasse anscheinend sich wieder beruhigte, wandte Ringo sich mir zu und schenkte mir ein breites und aufheiterndes Lächeln.

„Alec-kun! Da du Cecil-kuns neuer Mitbewohner sein wirst, bitte ich dich unseren Neuzugang die Schule zu zeigen, ihn zu unterstützen und ihn die Regeln betreffend dieser Schule zu erklären.", verlangte die Lehrkraft und zwinkerte mir zu, während er wieder irgend so eine für ihn typische Pose machte.

Sofort nickte ich und wandte mich mit einem leichten lächeln, doch noch recht neutraler Miene zu Cecil, welcher nun ebenfalls zu mir sah und mich nun anlächelte.

Trotzdessen, das er interessant zu sein schien, kam ich nicht darüber hinaus, das ich ihn noch nicht kannte, überhaupt nicht, selbst wenn ich dieses Lied gehört habe und eigentlich… warum spürte ich plötzlich diese Hitze in meinem Gesicht wenn er mich anlächelt?!

„Okay, dann wollen wir jetzt einmal mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Cecil-kun, bitte setz dich auf den freien Platz hinter Alec-kun.", das gesagt, setzte sich angesprochener direkt hinter mich, während Ringo den Unterricht begann.

Ich konnte dem gesagten irgendwie nicht richtig folgen, ständig schien es mir als müsse ich mich umdrehen… als würde mich etwas zu diesen neuen, zu Cecil ziehen.

Aber irgendwie konnte ich diesen Drang unterdrücken, warf den Jungen hinter mir jedoch einen kurzen Seitenblick zu.

Glücklicherweise bemerkte er es nicht, unglücklicherweise, schien sein Blick direkt auf Haruka gerichtet zu sein und etwas wie Interesse wieder zu spiegeln.

Okay, das war doch wohl kaum zu fassen!

Kaum neu in der Klasse und schon war der nächste Typ hinter Haruka her!

Ich meine, wo gibt es das denn?!

Und die Tatsache, dass sie nun auch noch am Klavier vorspielte, weil Ringo es so wollte, half ebenfalls nicht, denn Cecils Interesse schien nur noch mehr geweckt worden zu sein.

Okay, aber warum beschäftigte mich das dann gerade so?

Ich kannte Cecil doch noch überhaupt nicht und schon machte ich mir über solche Sachen Gedanken, wie das er ebenfalls wie die ganzen anderen an Haruka interessiert war, ich meine was geht mich das auch an eigentlich?

Ich glaube ich bekam noch Komplexe wegen dieser Frau…

Weitere als die, die ich so schon habe…

Tief durchatmend, fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch meine blonden Strähnen und hörte dem Spiel Harukas zu.

Sie spielte schon schön, das gab ich auch immer wieder gut und gerne zu, aber ich begann deswegen doch nicht mich um sie zu kloppen wie ein Verrückter, ein Grund auch, warum ich nach einem anderen Komponisten für mich selber suchte.

Naja, im Grunde hatte ich auch schon einen, Takeru, er war ein Mitglied der S Klasse und ein echt netter Typ.

Manchmal vielleicht auch ein klein wenig still, aber er war ein guter Zuhörer und ich fand seine Kompositionen reichten fast an die Harukas heran und das hatte schon was zu heißen fand ich, schließlich stand Haruka momentan an der Spitze des Jahrgangs.

Zudem und das rechnete ich ihn verdammt hoch an, war er kein fanatischer Haruka besessener!

Er fand sie zwar okay, aber mehr auch nicht, also vollkommen normal.

Naja, auch wenn dieses Verhalten als normal galt bei mir und er es sonst auch war, aussehen tat er hingegen ein wenig… auffälliger.

Mir war das zwar eigentlich egal, aber andere waren nicht ganz so tolerant, vor allem da sie ihn meistens zuerst für ein Mädchen hielten… eine Sache die Takeru gar nicht gefiel und ich definitiv verstehen konnte.

Der Grund warum er für mehrere für ein Mädchen gehalten wurde, waren dabei hauptsächlich seine langen Haare, welche zum Großteil schwarz waren und dann in ein dunkleres rot übergingen und ihn richtig tief den Rücken hinunter reichten, meist in einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, aber auch seine eher schmalere Statur.

Aber egal… wahrscheinlich sollte ich mich später noch einmal mit ihm treffen und mich mit ihn unterhalten wegen dieser Haruka Geschichte, ihn vielleicht ja auch noch mal Cecil vorstellen.

Der Rest des Unterrichtes, verlief recht ruhig, also normal und als es dann zur Mittagspause soweit war, stand unsere Gruppe auch schon um den Neuen versammelt.

Was die Motive der anderen waren, wusste ich nicht ganz genau, wahrscheinlich wollten sie sich aber auch mit ihm anfreunden, ich hatte da hingegen eine Aufgabe und er war nun mein Mitbewohner, zudem war ich selbst auch interessiert was ihn betraf...

„Hallo, ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig vorgestellt, mein Name ist Alec Kizawa, dein Mitbewohner und wie Ringo-sensei schon erwähnt hat, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, frag mich ruhig.", meinte ich ruhig und mit einem kleinen Lächeln, meine Stimme hielt ich ein klein wenig bedeckt, eine Angewohnheit, die ich irgendwie nicht mehr los wurde, aber mir war es auch ein klein wenig egal.

Wenn wir Freunde werden, würde sich das schon noch ändern, da war ich mir sicher, hatte das mit den anderen schließlich auch geklappt gehabt.

„Freut mich. Ich bin Cecil. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Cecil schenkte mir nun ebenfalls ein Lächeln und griff nach meiner Hand um sie zu schütteln.

Ich konnte nicht rechtzeitig reagieren und spürte auch schon, wie sich die recht große Hand Cecils um meiner schloss.

Augenblicklich als ich die Berührung spürte, ging ein Ruck durch meinen Körper und ich zog meine Hand schnell aus der des anderen, hielt sie mir vor die Brust und versuchte wieder normal zu atmen, da sich mein Atem automatisch beschleunigt hatte auf die Berührung hin.

Cecil sah mich etwas verwirrt an, die anderen tauschten Blicke.

„Was ist denn los? Etwas nicht in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich der Junge vor mir, ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte zu lächeln, schaffte es so einigermaßen.

„Ja ja, alles in Ordnung.", versuchte ich das geschehene abzuwinken, Masato meldete sich nun zu Wort.

„Entschuldige ihn, er ist was Körperkontakt angeht immer ein wenig… zurückhaltend."

Die anderen Nickten auf dieses Kommentar hin und ich verdrehte halbherzig die Augen, sodass niemand es sah.

„Und? Sollen wir dir das Schulgelände ein wenig zeigen?", meinte ich nun wieder und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür.

Sofort zustimmend stand Cecil auf und ging mit mir und den anderen aus dem Raum, wobei ich den anderen ein klein wenig vor gehen ließ, als ich kurz in Gedanken abschweifte und meine Hand anschaute.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fand ich die Berührung von Cecil nicht ganz so schlimm wie sonst bei anderen… eher war es die Überraschung und der Reflex aus dem ich gehandelt hatte.

Seine Hand war so groß und warm…

Allein der Gedanke ließ mich ein klein wenig erröten, aber...

Was sollte denn diese Gedankenrichtung?


	3. Our Feelings

Kapitel 3 für euch meine Lieben.~

Viel Spaß damit. :D

**_Our Feelings_**

Wir saßen wieder draußen unter einem Baum und unterhielten uns ein wenig, versuchten Cecil ein wenig besser kennen zu lernen und so wie ich das sah, war er am meisten auf Haruka fixiert… eindeutig.

„Haruka also? Das ist ein schöner Name und dein Spiel im Unterricht war auch wirklich schön!", hörte ich Cecil sagen und schaute auf, sah den anderen wieder lächeln.

„Huh? Ähm, danke Cecil-san. Und? Wie war es so in deiner Heimat bevor du hierhergekommen bist?", erkundigte Haruka sich und lächelte den anderen unschuldig an, sodass ich mich fast hätte übergeben müssen.

Ich glaube sie hat nicht mitbekommen das das gerade nicht einfach nur so ein Kompliment war… jedenfalls die anderen Jungs schienen es mitbekommen zu haben und sahen Cecil ein klein wenig eifersüchtig an.

Tokiya, Shou und Ren waren auch zu uns gestoßen, sobald wir das Gebäude verlassen hatten und hatten sich auch gleich bei dem Neuen vorgestellt.

Aber, so nett die anderen Cecil auch fanden, es schien ihnen eindeutig gegen den Strich zu gehen, dass er fast sofort ebenfalls an Haruka interessiert zu sein schien.

Und nicht nur sie, aus irgendeinen Grund schien mich das Ganze auch irgendwie mitzunehmen, mir nicht zu gefallen und das hatte nicht nur den Grund das Haruka einen neuen Verehrer hatte… es erschien mir fast schon ein klein wenig zu persönlich, aber genau erfassen was es damit auf sich hatte, konnte ich nicht so genau.

Es fühlte sich einfach nicht richtig an, sich das so mit anzusehen.

„Und? Was bringt dich eigentlich hier nach Japan mitten im Schuljahr? Hat es einen besonderen Anlass?", erkundigte ich mich nun und lehnte mich im Gras zurück, stützte mich auf meine Arme ab.

Cecil, welcher gerade eben noch versuchen wollte Haruka noch weiter zu bedrängen, drehte sich auf meine Frage hin zu mir um, hinter seinem Rücken konnte ich den anderen Jungs ansehen das sie froh über mein Eingreifen waren, auch wenn er noch immer die Hand des orangehaarigen Mädchens hielt.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte zu Hause nur einige Probleme mit meinen Verwandten aufgrund dessen das ich Halbjapaner bin, weswegen sie mich loswerden wollten. So bin ich jetzt hier gelandet. Aber ich bin mir sicher es war Schicksal das ich hier gelandet bin. Die Muse scheint auf diesen Ort zu scheinen.", erklärte der grünäugige lächelnd, ich sah ihn nur verwirrt und auch verdutzt an, aber auch ein klein wenig entsetzt, konnte ich nicht verstehen wie er dabei so ruhig sein konnte…

Ich wusste schließlich wie es war nicht gewollt zu sein und das war nichts, dass man einfach so hinnehmen konnte, vor allem nicht nach dem was mein Vater…

Angewidert und nicht zurückdenken wollend schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, um die Gedanken an früher zu verdrängen, konnte ich mich nur noch allzu deutlich erinnern…

Und das was er getan hatte, war nichts an das man sich gerne dran erinnern möchte, definitiv nicht!

Ich schüttelte also nur meinen Kopf und sah dann zur Seite.

„So etwas sollte man nicht zu leicht hinnehmen. Das ist nichts mit dem man Spaßen sollte.", gab ich monoton von mir und stand schließlich auf, war dieses Thema bei mir doch eh immer noch so eine Sache.

Die anderen sahen mich nun ein wenig fragend an, verständlich, von ihnen wusste niemand etwas über… diese Sache, höchstens das ich bei einer Adoptivfamilie lebte.

Wieder ein schütteln meines Kopfes, ehe ich ein Lächeln versuchte.

„Ich geh wieder zurück aufs Zimmer. Cecil-kun, willst du mitkommen oder sollen dir die anderen nachher den Weg zeigen?", lenkte ich vom Thema ab und war schon drauf und dran mich umzudrehen, als Cecil auch aufstand und endlich Haruka los ließ, was ich irgendwie als Erleichterung empfand.

Den anderen ging es ebenso aber wahrscheinlich aus einem anderen Grund.

„Ne ich komme mit. Dann bis später.", meinte er, winkte den anderen zu und folgte mir, da ich schon ein wenig vorgegangen war.

Er holte recht schnell auf, was nicht zuletzt daran lag das er längere Beine als ich hatte.

Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, dann viel mir auch jetzt erst auf, wie viel Größer er mir gegenüber war, mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter…

Okay, das war nicht gerade erbaulich wie ich zugeben musste, vor allem weil die anderen auch alle größer waren, selbst Shou war es, auch wenn es nicht viel war.

Aber ich nahm es still schweigend hin… was blieb mir denn auch anderes übrig?

Ich konnte doch eh nichts mehr daran ändern, sollte ich nicht weiter wachsen…

Seufzend fuhr ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare, Cecil der nun neben mir ging sah zu mir hinüber.

„Alles okay Aleck?", erkundigte er sich plötzlich und ich sah überrascht auf… okay, er war wirklich groß und… wie hat er mich genannt?

Okay, da bemerkte man seinen Akzent irgendwie, aber es klang auch nicht unbedingt so schlecht, es hatte etwas an sich und warum konnte ich diese plötzliche Hitze in meinen Wangen nicht aufhalten?

„J-ja, alles in Ordnung.", murmelte ich nur und richtete meinen Blick wieder starr nach vorne, ich konnte Cecils Blick von der Seite spüren, wie er auf mir lag.

Warum hatte für einen Moment meine Stimme gezittert?

Das war mir doch bisher nie bei jemanden vorgekommen… was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Cecil konnte ich deswegen ja sicherlich kaum fragen, das würde ja bestimmt ein wenig komisch rüberkommen, wenn ich ihn auf so etwas ansprechen würde…

Gott, wer wäre denn überhaupt so blöd und würde so etwas machen?!

Also ich nicht, hatte ich doch eigentlich schon früh bemerkt das Nachfragen, Fragen allgemein und Auflehnungen doch gar nichts brachten, alles nur noch schlechter machten.

Man sollte einfach leise sein und es über sich ergehen lassen, egal wie sehr es schmerzte, was auf einem zu kam, du hattest einfach still zu sein, eine stille, willenlose Puppe zu spielen.

Ohne dass ich es richtig bemerkte, kamen wir dann auch schon an unserem Zimmer an.

Kaum drinnen, ließ ich mich auch schon auf mein Bett fallen, mit dem Gesicht voran in die Kissen, während mein Mitbewohner sich an seinem Schrank zu schaffen machte, was ich an dem Kram Geräusch heraus hörte.

„Wie findest du eigentlich Haruka?", kam mit einem Mal die Frage von Cecil und ich spürte wie sich der andere am Fuße meines Bettes niederließ, durch das verlagern der Federn.

Ich hob meinen Kopf aus den Kissen und ließ ihn auch gleich schon wieder in eben diese Fallen, bei dem Anblick den ich da sah.

Cecil saß nur mit Hosen bekleidet und einem Handtuch über eine Schulter geschlungen da, anscheinend hatte er vor duschen zu gehen…

Eigentlich sollte mir dieser Anblick nichts ausmachen, da ich schließlich auch ein Typ war, aber anscheinend sah das hier anders aus.

Allein dieser eine kurze Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper hatte mir gereicht um mir abermals die röte ins Gesicht zu treiben, die mich schon den ganzen Tag zu begleiten schien, denn auch wenn es nicht ganz so durch die Klamotten zu erkennen war, schien Cecil doch recht durchtrainiert zu sein, nicht zu viel aber auch nicht zu wenig.

Aber warum machte ich mir darum solche Gedanken?

Mir schoss seine Frage wieder durch den Kopf die er mir gerade eben gestellt hatte und ich drehte mich nun auf den Rücken, darauf bedacht meinen Blick nicht auf den anderen zu legen, sah ich an die Decke.

„Haruka…", murmelte ich und musste feststellen, dass ich wohl wusste, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen würde und das ich das jetzt schon nicht mochte, dementsprechend verzog ich mein Gesicht auch ein klein wenig.

„Soll ich ehrlich sein? Sie ist zwar eine nette Person, aber sie ist ein klein wenig zu naiv. Sie versteht noch nicht mal was die anderen alle von ihr wollen.", meinte ich gerade heraus und schielte nun doch zu dem anderen um seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen zu können auf meine Worte.

Cecil sah mich direkt an und unsere Blicke kreuzten sich kurz und ich konnte erkennen, dass ihn meine Worte nicht besonders viel ausmachten, er schien kurz nachdenklich zu wirken.

„Hm, ist das so? Ich habe sie zwar erst heute kennengelernt, aber ich bin mir sicher unser Treffen war uns von der Muse bestimmt! Wie sie gespielt hat, es war so voller Gefühl!", begann der andere zu schwärmen, Bingo.

Genervt verdrehte ich meine Augen und legte mir einen Arm über die Augen.

„Tja, ich muss zwar sagen das ihre Kompositionen wirklich mit die besten hier sind und sie schön spielen kann, aber das ist doch noch längst kein Grund sich sofort in den anderen zu verlieben, nicht wahr? Vor allem, auch wenn du dich versuchen würdest an Haruka ran zumachen, sie würde es nicht verstehen, sie ist wie vor den Kopf geschlagen wenn es darum geht, egal wie nett sie auch ist! Mach dir am besten keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, sie könnten schnell wieder zerstört werden.", gab ich zurück.

Wieder herrschte schweigen, das keiner von uns zu brechen vermochte, aber ich wusste das ich dieses Mal wenigstens ein klein wenig durchgedrungen war zu ihm was dieses Thema betraf, aber ich war mir sicher das war es noch nicht.

Ich spürte wie das Gewicht Cecils von meinem Bett verschwand und schielte unter meinem Arm hervor.

„Ich werde duschen gehen. Und danke für die Informationen Aleck!", meinte Cecil, lächelte mir noch einmal zu, ehe er im Badezimmer verstand.

Auch als ich begann das Wasser rauschen zu hören, war mein Blick noch immer auf die Badezimmertür gerichtet, mein Kopf wirkte wie leer gefegt.

Seufzend setzte ich mich wieder auf und mein Blick fiel auf mein Handy, welches ich auf meinem Nachtschrank hatte liegen lassen und auf welchem eine eingegangene SMS von Takeru angezeigt war.

Nachdem ich sie mir kurz durchgelesen hatte, stand ich auf und verstaute mein Handy in meiner Hosentasche, trat an die Badezimmertür heran.

„Ich geh noch einmal kurz weg, bin bald wieder da.", rief ich Cecil zu um das rauschen des Wassers zu übertönen und wandte mich zum gehen, als ich ein zurückgerufenes Ja hörte.

„Yo Alec!", hörte ich eine Stimme von hinter mir kommen, ehe ich auch schon einen Arm spürte der sich mir um die Schultern legte für einen Moment, ehe dieser jedoch schon wieder verschwand.

Trotzdessen, egal wie kurz dieser Kontakt immer war und wie oft er es auch tat, ich zuckte jedes Mal aufs heftigste zusammen und könnte Takeru dafür verfluchen, das er das immer wieder tat, aber ihm schien das nicht zu stören.

Dabei wusste er doch, dass ich das überhaupt nicht abkonnte!

„Hey! Hör endlich mal auf damit, du weißt dass ich damit nicht klar komme!", meinte ich und drehte mich nun zu dem anderen um und sah in dessen rote Augen.

„Ja ja, ich weiß. Aber irgendwann musst du dich schon daran gewöhnen wieder. Ganz ohne Berührungen kannst du nicht durchs Leben gehen. Aber nun, ich habe gehört du hast einen neuen Mitbewohner?", erkundigte sich der größere, der sich einmal mit der Hand durch die schwarz-roten Haare fuhr und auf eine Bank fallen ließ.

Ergebend den Kopf schüttelnd, setzte ich mich neben ihn, hatte Takeru doch schon ein klein wenig recht, so gern ich es auch leugnen würde und wenn ich es schon zugeben musste, hatte es ja bisher auch schon ein klein wenig geholfen.

„Ja, sein Name ist Cecil Aijima. Und so wie es aussieht, ist Cecil-kun schon in die Falle namens Haruka hereingefallen. Wirklich, dabei hat er sie nur einmal Klavierspielen gehört und labert schon was von Schicksal!", ich schüttelte meinen Kopf erneut, war das doch einfach nur verrückt.

Takeru neben mir begann zu lachen.

„Tja, also ein leichtgläubiger mehr nicht wahr?", grinste der langhaarige mich an, ich konnte da nur zustimmen.

Ich lehnte mich ein klein wenig auf meinem Platz zurück und starrte nach oben, dabei fiel mir der gestrige Abend noch einmal ein und ich saß wieder kerzengrade da.

„Du, Takeru. Gestern Abend, als ich noch einmal Spazieren war, hatte ich jemanden singen gehört… es klang einfach nur super und irgendwie schien so viel Gefühl darin zu sein. Ich glaube das es Cecil-kun war der gesungen hatte, ich ihn aber verpasst hatte… hm, eigentlich sollte ich ihn deswegen vielleicht noch einmal ansprechen… Aber wirklich, diese Stimme wollte mir nicht wieder aus dem Kopf gehen.", erzählte ich ehrlich und merkte erst nach einigen Augenblicken das ich breit lächelte, sofort wurden meine Wangen wieder rot… schon wieder.

„Sorry…", murmelte ich noch einmal und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Takeru mich musterte, ein klein wenig ernst, aber mit einem leichten, schrägen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ha, na also so viel hab ich dich noch nicht oft an einem Stück über eine Person reden hören! Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es dann auch noch um dessen Gesangskünste ging. Du scheinst dir ja wohl wirklich den Kopf zerbrochen zu haben. Wer weiß? So wie sich das gerade anhörte, klang es fast wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick.", grinste Takeru und auch wenn ich wusste, dass er es eher nur so aus Spaß meinte, schien sich mein Herz doch für einen Moment unwirklich zu beschleunigen…


	4. My Love

Das Vorletzte Kapitel dann auch schon!

Nun gehts auch langsam zu Sache...

**_My Love_**

Liebe.

Seit Takeru dieses Wort ausgesprochen hatte, selbst wenn es nur aus Spaß gemeint war, was bei ihm auszugehen war, schwirrte mir der Kopf und mein Herz klopfte laut in meiner Brust.

Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

Kurz nachdem Takeru das gesagt hatte und wir uns noch ein kleines bisschen über andere triviale Sachen unterhalten hatten, unter anderem über mein Lied, ging ich wieder um ein klein wenig für mich allein zu sein.

Meine Füße trugen mich dementsprechend erneut in den Schutz der Bäume draußen, wo ich mir nach einiger Zeit einfach einen Platz suchte und mich dort nieder ließ.

Kaum das ich da saß, wanderten meine Gedanken gleich wieder zu diesem Thema zurück.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und fuhr mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

Es war doch nicht möglich, dass ich mich in Cecil verliebt hatte, oder?

Ich meine, wir kannten uns ja auch gerade noch nicht einmal einen Tag lang und zudem war er doch ein Kerl!

Okay, ich wusste zwar, dass Homosexualität nicht unbedingt so selten war, ich hatte auch nichts dagegen, aber ich hätte nicht von mir erwartet ebenfalls dazu zu gehören, nicht nach meiner Vergangenheit, was mein Vater damals-!

Aber wenn es so war… hieß es dann ich konnte die Vergangenheit fallen lassen, endlich begraben?

So wie ich es mit meinem Lied versuchte?

Wie ich es mir gewünscht hatte nach all der Zeit?

Tränen brannten in meinen Augen, Tränen der Erleichterung, das ich endlich abschließen konnte.

Das leise Lächeln das sich auf meine Lippen gestohlen hatte verblasste jedoch wieder, als mir wieder klar wurde, das selbst wenn ich mich in Cecil verliebt hatte, ich wahrscheinlich keine Chance hatte, er ja schon so schnell Haruka verfallen war, mit all ihrer Naivität.

Stellte sich mir nur nun die Frage, wenn es wirklich Liebe war die ich nach dieser kurzen Zeit für ihn empfand, ob ich es dann nicht doch versuchen sollte, Cecil aus den Bann Harukas heraus zu holen und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht dazu bringen würde mich…?

Hatte ich denn überhaupt eine Chance wenn ich es versuchen würde?

Seufzend sah ich hinauf in die Baumkronen und legte mir einen Arm halb über die Augen.

Warum war nur alles mit einem Mal so verwirrend, das ich keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte?

Als ich in mein Zimmer zurück kam, war Cecil schon längst im Bad fertig, lag auf seinem Bett und hörte Musik, zu welcher er leise mit summte.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen während er da so lag und ich kam einfach nicht davon weg meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, während sich meine Wangen wieder erhitzten.

Nach einigen Momenten schaffte ich es dann jedoch doch mich von ihm los zu reißen und in Richtung Bad zu verschwinden, meine Wechselklamotten nicht vergessend.

Kaum hatte ich den kleinen Raum betreten, legte ich meine Wechselsachen zur Seite und begann mich auszuziehen.

Als mir mein Hemd von den Schultern rutschte, hielt ich jedoch inne und sah in den Spiegel vor mir, sah die Narben die meinen Körper entstellten, überall auf diesem zu finden waren, so dass sie bei dem tragen normaler Kleidung nicht zu sehen waren.

Die meisten zogen sich hauchdünn über die Haut, befanden sich nur wenige an den Oberarmen, so waren es nur umso mehr auf Brust und Rücken.

Ich mochte diesen Anblick nicht, brachte dieser Anblick nur den Schmerz in mein Gedächtnis zurück, ließ ihn mich noch einmal erneut still durchleben.

Niemand anderes hatte sie bisher zu Gesicht bekommen und wenn es nach mir ginge, sollte es auch genau so bleiben, dass sie niemand sah.

Was würden die anderen denn von mir denken wenn sie sie sehen würden?

Ich wusste es nicht und ich glaube ich wollte es auch gar nicht wirklich wissen… würden sie mich verurteilen?

Einen Grund hätten sie eigentlich, schließlich war ich nicht derjenige der mir diesen Schmerz zugefügt hatte, der das Messer geführt hatte.

Alles war nur seine Schuld, ganz allein seine und die seiner kranken Vorlieben.

Angewidert drehte ich mich von meinem Spiegelbild weg und entledigte mich nun auch noch meiner Hose, während ich langsam und leise mein Lied zu singen begann um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. watch?v=8tHUG0fzzug

„_Your destiny - if you wish  
Any sort of world  
Can be yours"_

Meine Stimme hallte leicht in den kleinen Raum wieder in dem ich mich befand, schien mir somit als würde sie mir sagen diesen Worten Folge zu leisten, daran zu glauben.

„_Don't confuse me  
No one can break me down"_

Ich würde stark sein, ich würde es schaffen und aus irgendeinem Grund, erschien mir kurz Cecils Bild vor Augen.

Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd aber dennoch etwas lächelnd, entkleidete ich mich komplett und stieg unter die Dusche.

„_Fairy Blue  
You gave me a reason to live  
in an "eternity" of captivity  
If you shout for me  
I will find you, my dear!  
Wherever you are  
And free you from that ensnaring curse"_

Würde es mir gelingen?

Würde es jemanden anderen für mich gelingen?

„_No one believes in me  
There are times when I'm degraded  
Even so, your words  
will always echo in my heart"_

Das Wasser traf nach und nach auf meine Haut und durchnässte mich, während ich einfach nur da stand und sang.

Ich würde nicht aufgeben, egal was die anderen sagen würden, ich würde es hinnehmen, wie schon mein ganzes Leben lang.

„_Fairy Blue  
For you I'll smash the stars  
and arrange them into a "sign"  
Whenever you lose hesitate, losing sight of your dreams  
I want you to look up"_

Wieder wanderten meine Gedanken zu Cecil, aber ich war diesbezüglich noch immer ein klein wenig verwirrt, aber andererseits auch vollkommen klar.

Es schien so, als würde nur ein kleiner Teil meiner selbst sich dagegen auflehnen, den Gedanken Cecil zu lieben und der Teil der es tat, war derjenige der sich an meinen leiblichen Vater und an damals erinnerte und es einfach nicht vergessen konnte.

„_Fairy Blue  
You gave me a reason to live  
A "faith" called captivity  
You are not alone  
When you're lost "here"  
I am... __"forever" with your soul"_

Ich stieg wieder aus der Dusche als ich fertig war und trocknete mich ab, zog mir gedankenverloren meine Boxer an, mein Handtuch über meinen Kopf, meine Augen geschlossen.

„_We can make it through, if you believe"_

Gerade als ich diese letzte Zeile, das letzte Wort, meine Hoffnung aussprach und schließlich verstummte, ging die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und erschrocken hob ich meinen Blick nach oben, nur um in die klaren, türkisgrünen Augen Cecils zu blicken.

Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft und ging unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, das Handtuch rutschte mir dabei auf die Schultern hinab, während mir einzelne Strähnen in die Augen fielen und mein ganzes Gesicht zu brennen schien.

Hatte ich vergessen die Tür abzuschließen?

Anscheinend, so wie das aussah.

Nun stand ich hier also in Boxershorts, noch nicht vollkommen trocken und ein Handtuch um die Schultern und gegenüber von mir Cecil, ebenfalls in Boxer wie es schien und nur ein leichtes Hemd tragend, sein Blick schien mich zu fesseln, so durchdringend war er.

Einen Moment später wurde ich mir wieder meiner Narben bewusst und wollte mir mein eigenes Oberteil greifen, als mich eine Hand am Arm packte und ich kurz in meiner Bewegung inne hielt.

Cecils Hand umklammerte meine und schnell versuchte ich meinen Arm zurück zu ziehen, was mir jedoch nicht gelang da der andere stärker war als ich.

„Lass mich los…", entkam es mir leise, mochte ich es doch nicht einfach so von jemandem berührt zu werden, auch wenn es sich anders anfühlte als sonst, wie schon zuvor.

Ich wollte meine freie Hand benutzen um seinen Griff zu lösen, als auch diese von dem anderen festgehalten wurde, mich mit dem Rücken zur Wand lenkte und ich ihn mit großen Augen ansah.

„Du warst gestern im kleinen Wald und hast gesungen, hast du?", erkundigte Cecil sich plötzlich ruhig und doch ernst bei mir und ich schaute ihn einen Moment überrascht an.

Warum wollte er das denn wissen?

Cecil vor mir schien auf eine Antwort zu warten und naja, wenn er mich dann wieder los ließ wenn ich antwortete, dann gut, es war schon schwer ruhig zu bleiben, auch wenn mein Atem schon ein klein wenig schneller ging, jedoch war dies auch teils auf unsere Position zurück zu führen.

„Ja, warum? Du warst der andere Sänger, nicht?", stellte ich nun auch gleich eine Gegenfrage, denn auch wenn ich wusste das er es war, eine Bestätigung von ihm hätte ich auch gerne und diese Situation gerade bot sich an.

Nun lächelte Cecil etwas und der Griff, der nun um meine Handgelenke lag lockerte sich ein klein wenig und war nicht mehr ganz so unangenehm, so länger Cecil mich berührte, desto wohler begann ich mich zu fühlen… seine Hände waren so angenehm warm…

„Ja, war ich. Als ich dich gestern gehört hatte, habe ich dich eigentlich gesucht, weil ich wissen wollte wer da sing. Deine Stimme hatte so viele Emotionen enthalten und etwas in mir bewegt. Zuerst dachte ich aber auch das es ein Mädchen wäre das singt, aber heute im Unterricht als du gesprochen hast war ich mir sicher das du es warst. Die Muse scheint wirklich großzügig auf diesen Ort herab. Sowohl auf dich, als auch auf Haruka.", erwiderte er lächelnd, doch als er Harukas Namen erwähnte, verzog ich kurz mein Gesicht, das zuvor wieder an Farbe zugelegt hatte aufgrund des Komplimentes.

Cecil schien diese Änderung zu bemerken und sein Gesicht nahm wieder einen ernsteren Ausdruck an.

„Weißt du warum ich dich vorhin nach Haruka gefragt habe Aleck?", fragte der andere leise, fast schon im flüstern während seine Augen zwei tiefen Seen glichen die mich in sich ziehen wollten.

Ich schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf, war ich ja der Meinung, dass er einfach nur mehr von Haruka, der Männerfalle, wissen wollte.

Nun schienen die Augen Cecils einen Nervösen Ausdruck anzunehmen und ein leichtes rot schien sich auf seinen etwas dunkleren Wangen zu legen.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen uns, ich spürte Cecils Atem in meinem Gesicht, da er sich nah zu mir vorgelehnt hatte, was mein Herz zum schneller schlagen brachte.

Warum tat er dies nur?

Seine Anwesenheit schien mich völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen und da er so nah war nur umso mehr.

Zudem schien es nun auch noch fast so, als würde er dies mit Absicht und im vollen Bewusstsein tun.

Ein leises Seufzend entkam Cecils Lippen, als er meine Hände schließlich los ließ und diese mir an die Seite fielen, seine Hände jedoch stützten sich direkt neben meinem Kopf ab.

Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen oder eher, wollte es fast schon gar nicht.

Die stellen die Cecil berührt hatte brannten.

„Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht blöd klingt…", begann der größere plötzlich wieder und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit so wieder auf seine Lippen, die irgendwie schon verlockend aussahen... okay, falscher Zeitpunkt für meine Gedanken so abzuschweifen!

„…aber als ich dein Lied da gehört habe, ich wurde diese Stimme, deine Stimme, einfach nicht mehr los. Ich wollte einfach nur wissen wer es war der da gesungen hatte. Und als ich dich dann gesehen habe, das du dann auch noch mit mir ein Zimmer teilst… ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich war irgendwie… glücklich. Der Grund warum ich nach Haruka gefragt habe war, weil ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht deine Komponistin ist und dir bei deinem Lied geholfen haben könnte. Ich wollte wissen wie du zu ihr stehst und ich muss zugeben, deine Antwort vorhin war wirklich gut. Aber falls du denkst ich würde auf sie stehen, dann liegst du falsch.", erklärte der dunkelhaarige mir, während er sich noch ein klein wenig weiter nach vorne lehnte, sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

Mein Atem wurde ein klein wenig schneller, zusammen wieder mit meinem Herzschlag während meine Augen sich ein klein wenig weiteten.

„Ich habe zwar keine Erfahrung damit, nicht zuletzt mit einem Jungen, aber deine Stimme hat mich beeindruckt, etwas bewegt und ich glaube, selbst wenn wir uns erst heute begegnet sind…", seine Stimme änderte sich, sie wurde weicher, ehe sich seine Lippen mit einem Mal auf meinen wieder fanden und ich meine Augen nur noch weiter aufriss.


	5. Longing

Okay, dann wären wir auch schon beim letzten Kapitel und der heißen Szene angelangt!

Hoffe das es euch gefällt... is das erste Mal das ich sowas je geschrieben habe! xD

**_Longing_**

Es schien mir als würde ein elektrischer Stoß durch meinen Körper jagen bei dieser Berührung und doch nicht auf die negative Art und Weise.

Schnell, viel zu schnell waren diese warmen Lippen auch schon wieder verschwunden und leicht nervöse und doch etwas verschleierte türkisgrüne Augen sahen in die meinen.

„…glaube ich, hab ich mein Herz verloren."

Erneut legten sich seine Lippen auf meine ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, waren nun jedoch nicht ganz so zögerlich sondern fordernder.

Ich ließ mich von diesen Gefühlen die mich in diesem Moment durchströmten mitreißen und schloss meine Augen, während ich meine Lippen ein wenig öffnete und dem anderen somit ein Zeichen gab weiter zu machen.

Cecil schien sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen zu lassen und gleich darauf spürte ich auch schon seine Zunge die meine an stupsen, versuchte sie zu animieren.

Aus fast vergessenem Reflex ließ ich mich auf das Spiel ein, während wir die Mundhöhlen des jeweils anderen erkundeten.

Es war anders als früher…

Früher hatte ich keine andere Wahl, keinen eigenen Willen, doch nun geschah all dies mit meinem zutun und ich musste zugeben es fühlte sich gut an, einfach nur überwältigend, berauschend.

Ich wusste nicht warum, aber Cecil schien mir wirklich nahe zu gehen.

War dies Liebe?

Wenn ja, dann fühlte sie sich schön an und ließ mich auch fast meine Berührungsängste vollkommen vergessen, als die großen Hände desbraunhaarigen begannen eine sich in meinen Nacken zu legen, während die andere meine Seite auf und abstrich.

Ich selber hatte mich mittlerweile unbewusst an die Vorderseite seines Hemdes geklammert.

Nach einigen weiteren Momenten in denen unsere Zungen einen feurigen Kampf bestritten, aus dem Cecil klar als Sieger hervor ging, mussten wir den Kuss wieder lösen um Atem zu schnappen.

Gierig sog ich die feucht-warme Luft im Bad ein, während noch immer ein leichter Speichelfaden meinen und Cecils Mund miteinander verband.

Keinen Moment später, wurde ich auch schon an den Hüften gepackt und hochgehoben, automatisch schlangen sich meine Beine um die Mitte des größeren, während dieser sich zurück auf den Weg in unser Zimmer machte und das nächst beste Bett ansteuerte.

Ich wusste in was das enden würde und selbst wenn die Erinnerung an damals mich noch mit Angst erfüllte, Cecils Anwesenheit schien sie einfach fort zu waschen als wäre sie nie da gewesen.

Ich spürte wie die Matratze unter mir nach gab, als Cecil mich auf dem Bett ablegte und sich selber über meine Hüfte postierte, mich somit ans Bett pinnte, mein Oberkörper voller Narben vor ihm entblößt, doch es schien ihn nichts aus zu machen und das freute mich irgendwie.

Er nahm mich hin wie ich war.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, entledigte auch Cecil sich schnell seines Hemdes und begann dann langsam mit seinen Lippen spuren über meinen Hals, Oberkörper zu ziehen, fuhr sogar die ein oder andere Narbe mit seiner Zunge nach was mich dazu veranlasste leise aufzustöhnen vor Genuss.

Egal wie sehr ich es hasste von anderen berührt zu werden, wie groß die Angst davor war, diese Berührungen fühlten sich einfach nur verboten gut an, setzte meine Haut in Flammen und veranlasste Erregung durch meinen Körper zu fließen.

Berührungen hatte ich mir nie so gut vorgestellt… zwar zuckte ich hin und wieder zusammen, aber war dies dann eher den Tätigkeiten zuzusprechen die der andere nun begann.

Ich spürte, wie Cecil sanft an eine meiner Brustwarzen griff, während er die andere mit dem Mund bearbeitete, ich schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise.

Während der andere nun beschäftigt war, beschloss ich kurzerhand den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.

Wenn der braunhaarige mir das schon antat, dann wollte ich es ihm nun zurück zahlen und das können dazu besaß ich, hatte ich es mir damals aneignen müssen und nur jetzt schien es mir in gewisser Weise zu Gute zu kommen.

Für gewöhnlich war ich zwar eher derjenige der hinnahm was man mit ihm machte, weil ich früher nie eine andere Wahl hatte, aber nun sah das irgendwie ein klein wenig anders aus.

Ich hob Cecils Kinn mit einer Hand an und küsste ihn, während meine Hand sich kurzerhand um die deutlich sichtbare Beule zwischen Cecils Beinen schloss.

Cecil stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, während ich nun meine Finger unter seine Hose bewegte und begann seinen Penis mit meiner Hand zu umschließen und langsam zu bewegen.

Freudig nahm ich die Laute wahr die der andere von sich gab und ich merkte selbst, wie der Stoff um meine Hüften immer beengender wurde, die Tatsache das der andere noch immer auf dieser saß half dem nicht weiter, ganz und gar nicht, es schien das Ganze nur noch weiter zu steigern.

Unsere Münder lösten sich wieder, sein Atem streifte meine Wange und ich hielt kurz mit dem massieren seines Gliedes inne, erntete dadurch einen leicht wiederwilligen Laut, aber auch das Cecil sich nun auch seiner Boxer entledigte und nun in voller Pracht auf mir saß.

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen und begann weiter zu pumpen, als ich einigermaßen aufrecht saß und den Mund des anderen wieder in Beschlag nahm.

Cecils Hände erkundeten währenddessen nun ebenfalls wieder meinen Körper, während meine nicht beschäftigte Hand im Nacken meines Partners lag und sich an ihn klammerte.

„Aleck!", keuchte der braunhaarige zwischen einen unserer Küsse und kam dann auch kurz darauf in meine Hand, wonach ich noch einmal mit flinken Fingern über seine ganze, pulsierende Länge strich.

Der andere sah mich nun mit wildem, leicht verschleierten Blick an, als er mir dann selber schnell meine Boxer von den Hüften entfernte und mich somit von der bedrückenden enge befreite.

Ein keuchen entkam meinen Lippen, welches nur noch intensiver wurde, als Cecil meine Hüften packte, mich ein klein wenig hoch hob und begann langsam einen vorher noch angefeuchteten Finger einzuführen, um mich zu weiten.

Mittlerweile klammerte ich mich fester an den Oberkörper des anderen, zog sein Gesicht wieder näher aber nur um dann ein wenig abzutauchen und Schmetterlingsküsse auf seiner Brust zu verteilen, die Cecil ein wenig freudig aufstöhnen ließ, während nun ein zweiter Finger dem ersten Folge.

Es war ungewohnt, ungewohnt und doch noch ein wenig bekannt dieses Gefühl, aber die Hitze, welche durch Cecil ausgelöst wurde und durch meinen Körper pulsierte, machte es wieder weg und ließ mich entspannen.

Es fühlte sich schön an in seinen Armen zu sein.

Schon merkwürdig wenn man bedachte, das ich noch nicht so lange zuvor vor einer simplen Berührung zurück gezuckt war, aber wahrscheinlich war der braunhaarige einfach nur eine Ausnahme.

Okay, er war eine Ausnahme wenn er mich schon so schnell in seinen Bann ziehen konnte.

Lust begann meinen Körper weiter zu füllen und als Cecil gerade den dritten Finger verwenden wollte, hielt ich ihn kurzerhand davon ab.

Überrascht sah der andere mich an, während mein Blick immer mehr durch die Lust zu verschleiern schien, mein Atem schnell wie auch mein Herzschlag.

„Nein… Cecil-kun… ich will… dich.", keuchte ich leise ins Ohr des anderen, ehe ich ihm leise in dieses hineinbiss und daran knabberte und saugte.

Cecil schien mich zu verstehen und keinen Augenblick später hatte der andere mich auch schon umgedreht und sich positioniert.

Ohne groß abzuwarten, begann er dann auch schon zuzustoßen und diese plötzliche Bewegung, dieses Gefühl ihn in mir zu haben ließ mich leicht aufschreien.

Leichter Schmerz schoss mir durch den Hintern, als Cecil sich in mir zu bewegen begann, eine Hand währenddessen um meinen Bauch geschlungen, während die andere sich mit meiner verflocht als er weiter zustieß.

Ich begann mich zu entspannen, hörte den anderen gegen mein Ohr keuchen, während er begann ein angenehmes Tempo für uns beide zu finden.

Auffordernd hielt ich mit meiner Hüfte gegen seine, wollte dass er ein wenig schneller, härter zu stieß.

Ich sah zwar vielleicht nicht so aus, aber wenn dann richtig.

Cecil kam meinen Wunsch nach und zog sich ein klein wenig zurück, ehe er fester zustieß, sodass ich tatsächlich Sterne sah und lauter zu keuchen begann, hatte Cecil meine Prostata erwischt.

Die Laute die ich von mir gab wurden lauter, unkontrollierter, als Cecil dann auch noch nach vorne in meinen Schritt griff und mein Glied zu bearbeiten begann.

Er trieb mich in den Wahnsinn.

Unsere verschwitzten Körper klebten förmlich aneinander, während Cecil sich in einem schnellen Tempo in mich bewegte, dies und die Bewegungen seiner Hand ließen mich meinem Höhepunkt immer näher kommen, sodass ich als es soweit war meinen Kopf in den Nacken warf und mit verschleierten Blick seinen Namen rief.

Kurz darauf spürte ich auch wie der andere mit einem lauten Keuchen und meinen Namen auf den Lippen in mir kam und sich sein Sperma sich in mir zu verteilen begann.

Ein letztes Mal stieß er noch zu, ehe er sich zurück zog, ebenso wie seine Hand, nur um mich erneut stürmisch zu küssen und meine Zunge zu beanspruchen.

Als die Luft wieder knapp wurde und wir uns kurz voneinander lösten, sah ich in die leuchtenden türkisgrünen Augen Cecils und lächelte ihn leicht an.

„Ich glaube ich hab es vergessen zu erwähnen, aber ich glaube ich habe mich schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung, nein auch gestern schon in deine Stimme und heute auch in dich verliebt…", flüsterte ich ihm zu und merkte wie sein Blick weicher, liebevoller wurde und er seine Stirn gegen meine legte, nicht den Blickkontakt unterbrechend.

Wir lagen nun nebeneinander und ohne hinzusehen schnappte sich Cecil die völlig verrutschte Decke und zog sie über uns.

„Tja, dann sind wir glaube ich schon mal zwei.", antwortete er mir ebenfalls lächelnd, brachte mein Herz somit zum schneller klopfen, während die schon die ganze Zeit präsente Hitze in meinen Wangen sich zu verstärken begann.

Mit diesen Worten und einem letzten Kuss, kuschelten wir uns aneinander und ehe ich mich versah, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Leicht grummelnd wollte ich mich zur Seite drehen und weiter schlafen, als ich das Geräusch meines verhassten Weckers hörte, konnte mich jedoch kein Stück bewegen, weswegen ich meine Augen langsam öffnete, nur um sie einen Moment später vor Überraschung aufzureißen, als ich direkt in das schlafende Gesicht Cecils sah, der seine Arme um mich geschlungen und seine Beine mit meinen verhakt hatte, beide vollkommen nackt und nur von einer leichten Decke bedeckt.

Rot anlaufend, dachte ich an die gestrige Nacht zurück und musste kurz schlucken, im Nachhinein war mir diese Aktion schon ein klein wenig unangenehm, auch wenn ich es nicht bereute, überhaupt nicht.

Es war wesentlich besser als das was damals… aber wahrscheinlich deshalb, weil dies hier aus freien Stücken geschehen war und es mit der Person war, die ich in mein Herz gelassen hatte.

Mein Blick wurde sanfter und vorsichtig strich ich mit der Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des braunhaarigen, nur um kurz darauf in zwei türkisgrüne Seen zu blicken die mich noch etwas müde aber dennoch freundlich ansahen.

Mit einem Mal spürte ich, wie meine Wangen wieder heißer wurden und wandte etwas meinen Blick ab.

„Morgen…", murmelte ich leise und erhielt nach kurzem schweigen, einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange von dem anderen, ehe sich dieser aufsetzte und gähnend streckte.

„Morgen Aleck!", lächelte er, als er dann auch gleich aufstand.

Unsicher sah ich zu Boden, als sich mir eine Hand ins Blickfeld schob, die Cecil gehörte.

„Komm, lass uns duschen gehen und dann in den Unterricht. Ich will doch nicht gleich am zweiten Tag zu spät sein.", meinte er, während er mich hoch zog, sodass ich gegen seine Brust landete an der ich für einen kleinen Moment noch verweilte und die Augen schloss.

„Ja, klar.", lächelte nun ich und ließ mich in den kleinen Nebenraum ziehen, nicht aber ohne einen weiteren Kuss zu kassieren.

„Cecil-kun! Hey, muss das denn sein? Die Leute gucken schon und e-es ist mir peinlich…!", flüsterte ich, während der größere mich hinter sich durch die Gänge der Akademie zog und dabei ein breites grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

Die Schüler um uns die uns sahen, begannen bei unserem Anblick zu tuscheln, ob es nun daran lag das Cecil neu war, wir Hände hielten oder weil die anderen mich und meine Berührungsprobleme kannten.

Die Möglichkeit, dass alle drei Sachen zutrafen, hielt ich dabei auch für wahrscheinlich, weswegen ich zu Boden schaute.

„Ach komm schon Aleck, was ist schon dabei? Wir gehen doch nur zum Klassenzimmer.", antwortete Cecil mir und sah mich kurz über die Schulter hinweg an, ich seufzte.

„Wenn du meinst… aber es ist trotzdem… was ist wenn die anderen ein falsches Bild von der Situation bekommen… und vor allem eigentlich die Regel…", gab ich leise zurück, schielte von einer Seite zur anderen und sah Takeru aus einiger Entfernung mir zu grinsen, ehe er wieder zwischen der Masse verschwand.

Cecil lachte kurz auf.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen und es ist mir auch egal. Aber wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, sind Liebesbeziehungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht verboten und wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe…", sein Blick wanderte kurz an mir hinab, mein Gesicht wurde dunkler als ich verstand.

Wir kamen an unserem Klassenzimmer an und ehe ich erneut etwas sagen konnte, befanden wir uns schon in diesem und unsere Freunde sahen uns mit großen Augen an.

„Kizawa?", erkundigte Masato sich ungläubig und auch die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als sie uns sahen, ich schluckte.

Wenn ich das jetzt auch noch zu erklären hatte, dann wäre ich doch lieber gleich im Zimmer geblieben.

Mein Gesicht wanderte zwischen meinen Freunden hin und her, ehe es auf Haruka fiel die uns anlächelte, naiv wie immer.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Cecils lächeln, das in meine Richtung gewendet war.

Ein kleines Gefühl des Triumphes erfüllte mich dann doch.

Es schien so, als hätte wenigstens einmal die naive Männerfalle nicht funktioniert.

Vorsichtig drückte ich die warme Hand die meine hielt.

_Stay with me __and __never leave me __again_


End file.
